Love Interest
by Christica
Summary: Gin has had his eyes on a human woman for a while now, unfortunately... Aizen wants to marry her. What will happen to the woman when she is taken to the dark and sandy lands of Hueco Mundo? Will she have to wed or will she fall in love with someone else?
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Bleach in any way, shape or form. I am merely a fan who decided to put a pencil to paper.

All original characters came out of my head. If the character is based on something not from my head (and is an original) I got permission to use it.

This story involves characters that live in Hueco Mundo. All will, at the very least, be mentioned in the story in some point or time.

This story also involves a small amount of shounen-ai in it between some "minor" characters. Do not get all twisted because of it.


	2. Chapter One: Discovery

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Tousen walked into the throne room and stopped. He turned his head towards the strong spiritual energy coming from the throne. "Aizen-sama? You appear to be troubled."

Aizen unclasped his hands and cleared his throat. "There is something I have been contemplating for the past few days, Tousen-sama."

"May I ask what that might be, sir?"

"It's time I found someone to share everything with. Someone who is strong willed, fairly bright and attractive."

"What about Pet-sama?" Nnoitora had been walking past the throne room and popped his head in when he heard Aizen talking.

"Inoue? No. She's far to willing to do what I say."

Nnoitora scratched his head and then smiled from ear to ear. "What about Cirucci or Lilinette? Or perhaps Sun-Sun, Apache or Mila Rose?"

"I noticed, Nnoitora, that you didn't mention Halibel." Aizen smirked, knowing fully well why he didn't mention her. "Never mind. Cirucci…is a slut. Lilinette doesn't bother listening to her master. Sun-Sun, Apache and Mila Rose fall apart under the intense pressure of my spiritual energy."

"There's no other women in all of Hueco Mundo, unless, of course, you want to dress Szayel Aporro or Gin up as a girl." Nnoitora cakled as he walked off.

"Speaking of Ichimaru, where is he?" Tousen folded his arms while asking this.

"Where, indeed." Aizen clasped his hands together in front of his face before standing up.

n,n

Meanwhile, in the monitor room, Gin stood in front of the console with his usual fox-like expression. He sighed as he gazed at the monitor before him through slit eyes. "Oh, my dear vixen…" He reached out to the glowing screen, a sad smile on his face. "It's so depressing that I can only see you through this screen."

On the monitor was a young woman. Gently blowing in the wind, was her brown hair that came a little over half-way down her back. In the light, her eyes were a golden color but, when she walked into the shade of a tree, her eyes were green. Her smile was a warm and loving one.

n,n

Aizen had left the throne room in search of Gin "Gin? Where are you?" In his hand was a purple and silver gown. Nnoitora's joke had given him an idea to keep himself entertained.

_Where is that man?_"Gi--" his call was cut short as he walked into the monitor room. Not only had he found Gin, but he also found something that made his heart skip a beat.

On the monitor, the girl was now sitting by a river under a bridge. While she calmly read a manga, a random man walked up to her.

The man was generally a punk. With his spiked up, bleached hair and the chain connecting his nose and ear piercing. With his black tank, it could be seen that he had random, pointless tattoos going up and down his arms and across his shoulders.

The man shoves his hands in his jean pockets and sneered as he stared down at her. "Hey, Babe. Wanna go get a burger? Afterwards, we can get more 'acquainted'."

The girl didn't bother to look up from her manga. She just took her right hand off of her book and proceeded to flick him off. "Now…" She turned the page in her manga. "Go away, I'm busy."

The punk got mad at her response. If it had been a cartoon, his head would have blosn off from how angry he got. "Listen here, bitch." He smacked the manga out of her hands and forced her to stand up. "That's not the way yer supposed ta act when someone offers ta buy ya lunch."

She glared at him as she stomped on his foot. When he pushed her back as a reaction, she swiftly kicked him in the groin. This caused the guy to bend over in pain, giving her the opportunity to grab his head and plow her knee into his face.

The punk fell to the ground, unsure of which pain was worse. He whimpered and whined as he continued to lay there.

"Lebreachu?" On the bridge over head, a typical Japanese young man looked down at her.

Standing with the man, was a young woman with red hair in a fishtail braid. "Kurisutina!"

The girl, Kurisutina, looked up at her friends and smiled. She waved before she grabbed her book and climbed up the bank, leaving the whimpering punk behind her.

n,n

Gin released a sigh of relief. "Thank god she's alright."

"Yes, thank god."

Gin turned around quickly to see who just spoke. "Aizen! …Why are you holding a dress?"

"Never mind that." Aizen walked up to the monitor and smiled as he gazed upon the image of Kurisutina. "This girl…"

"Uh… What about her?"

Aizen turned to Gin, smiling an almost impish smile. "She shall be my wife."


End file.
